The goals of the MBRS-SCORE Program at Spelman College are to: (1) strengthen the existing research infrastructure and capabilities at the College by funding the biomedical research projects of both junior and senior faculty researchers; (2) increase the productivity of the researchers at the College; and (3) increase the competitiveness of senior faculty in obtaining other external research support. The current SCORE supplemental application includes six subprojects (two in Chemistry, one in Biology, one in Physics, and two in Psychology) and two pilot projects (in Biology and in Chemistry.) The addition of these subprojects to the parent SCORE Program, which currently has two subprojects, would substantially expand the scope of biomedical and behavioral research at the College by bridging across a number of disciplines and enhance research capabilities at the College. The objectives and outcomes are to: [unreadable] [unreadable] (1) progress in completing the specific aims of each funded SCORE supplemental research subproject so that 75% of each project's specific aims are completed by the end of the second (third) year of funding; [unreadable] [unreadable] (2) increase the number of individual SCORE faculty presentations at national scientific meetings to 3 (4) over the final two (three) years of the funding cycle (based on an average of 4 over the three year academic period 2001-2003), thereby increasing the visibility of our researchers; as a secondary objective, the non-SCORE faculty in the four departments should increase the numbers of presentations to 20/year based on an average of 17/year; [unreadable] [unreadable] (3) increase the number of individual SCORE faculty publications in peer-reviewed journals or book chapters to 1/year over the last two years of the funding cycle, based on an average of 0.5/year during 2000-2003, based upon the accomplished research; as a secondary objective, the non-SCORE faculty should increase the total numbers of publications in the four (three) departments to 14/year (9/year) based on an average of 12/year (7/year) during 2000-2003; [unreadable] [unreadable] (4) increase the number of SCORE and non-SCORE faculty submitting research grants for extramural funding in the participating departments to 17/year (14/year), based on an average of 14/year (11/year) during 2000-2003, by the end of the funding cycle; [unreadable] [unreadable] (5) increase the number of SCORE and non-SCORE faculty obtaining external research funding so that a minimum of 6 researchers will successfully obtain non-SCORE research funding in 4 years. [unreadable] [unreadable]